


Las'hark

by Wingstar102



Series: Ho-Rah [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld Gone Awry, Mostly Pwp, Romance, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succumbing to the affects Spock!Prime's meld from Delta Vega, Spock must help Jim calm his mind before they can actually deal with it. But Jim wants something first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las'hark

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just an excuse for some sweet smut. Enjoy!

~~~

“I just can’t seem to relax with all this mess in my head.” Jim ran both his hands through his sweat dampened gold-brown hair with a weary frustration that blasted down their completely unshielded bond. The weight of it made him slump out of the wide, kneeling position he’d been holding, while naked no less, on the hard stone floor of the roofless and hot, sunlit monastery room.  
  
Spock gave his t’hy’la - a man who was, without hyperbole, his reason for being and his entire existence - an almost helpless look from his own spot, kneeling on the floor also, scant centimeters away, facing Jim. “You must. I can not force your mind and body to be calm when I am required to use all of my psychic strength anchor you to yourself and to me.” Ruefully, he shook his head. “As highly as you prize and praise all the skills I possess, including my telepathic strength, even I have my limits ashaya. I am not a god.”  
  
“I know.” Jim raised a hand to gently caress Spock’s cheek. “Truly, I know. Sometimes I forget that you really can’t do everything.” Bowing his head and letting his hand drop in defeat, he sighed. “I know I need to fix this, but isn’t there another way? I mean, seriously, how can this work when I can’t even focus enough, with all the extra memory that’s not mine floating around in there and making my skull feel ten times too full, to meditate?”  
  
“We discussed this. You either single out and purge these fragments of information with my assistance, or to have a Healer wipe your memory of everything. There is no middle ground in this anymore, because you have allowed this wound to fester for far too long.”  
  
And that’s what really upset Spock. Bad enough, in his mind, that his counterpart had not even tried to regained control of his emotions before the meld and instead accidentally thrust the entirety of his katra, as well as his mind, at Jim on Delta Vega in an effort to transmit all needed information as quickly as possible. Worse still, the ancient Ambassador had ‘left’ pieces of memory behind, only to learn of it some months later, even before Spock had taken Jim as bondmate. However, he did not bother to inform Spock, or Jim himself for that matter, that what Jim was beginning to experience at the time was not a mental illness or deficiency cause by space sickness or trauma.  
  
The absolute worst part about the whole affair, at least to Spock, was, instead of confiding in Doctor McCoy or Spock when confronted with these pieces, Jim decided it was nothing to be concerned about and that it would ‘work itself out.’ That was not the eventual outcome and Spock should not have allowed Jim to charm him into believing it wasn’t anything more than a simple nightmare twenty-eight Terran months ago. Should have demanded that his bondmate, though he wasn’t Spock’s mate at the time, see the Healers on the colony then, when it would have been an easier matter to deal with. Before they had almost completely subsumed Jim’s real memories and compromised his mind, endangering his command.  
  
But even after they had bonded, Jim’s dissimulation of the increasingly frequent sleep disturbances should have clued Spock on to the fact that his Captain was not well at all and hiding the exact nature of the issue. Especially once the memories started to present themselves as flashbacks during Jim’s waking hours. The Ambassador’s memories began to supplant Jim’s actually memories shortly thereafter, causing a great deal of fear and confusion for Jim and bleed-through to his t‘hy‘la. Having had enough of the Human’s prevarication on the topic whenever another incident occurred, Spock, who had been respecting Jim’s privacy by not delving into his thoughts at all times, finally pieced together enough of the facts to realize just what his bondmate was hiding and forced him to be examined.  
  
Mostly by luck, the Enterprise had been in a sector close to the colony delivering supplies to another planet when the problems became out of hand and only required a couple of days to detour to it. Once seen by a Healer to confirm what Spock suspected, they were granted medical leave by a worried McCoy and sequestered to a meditation room, in the hopes that Jim’s sanity could be saved one way or another.  
  
After two more days wasted on failed attempts of suppressing the psychic pressure in Jim’s mind through normal techniques, Spock was running out of ideas and they were both fast running out of time.  
  
“Perhaps we should try an alternate and more basic method to quiet your mind.” Tilting his head slightly to compensate for the cacophony of Jim‘s psychic noise, mentally pulling up and discarding the few avenues left, he finally settled on one that he was most familiar with and that Jim would have to concentrate on, since he did not have much experience with the physical sensations he would be required to know and use. “A guided meditation. The v’ree’lat-las’hark would work best.”  
  
“The what?”  
  
“The literal translation is ‘searching sun.’” Spock gave into a sudden impulse and scooted those last couple of inches of space between them, enough so that their knees were touching, before he continued. “Our fire pot meditation came from this one. It was designed eons ago, so that Warriors could burn through the useless thoughts, so that one may have a clear mind, solely focused on a forthcoming battle. I believe it will help.”  
  
“Yeah.” Jim gathered himself and straighten his pose again. “Although, it’s kind of apropos in this situation. Warriors used to use this before war, I gather, and I feel like I’m about to go war, just against my own head. You know what I mean?”  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed by Jim’s simple statement that reminded him of the gravity of the trial they were facing, Spock felt a tear slip free of his impossibly tight controls to slide down his cheek. It was not the first time Spock‘s emotions showed over this. “Just as in war ashaya, if you do not succeed here, you will lose your life. If that happens and the odds are not in my favor, I will be driven insane. If they are, I will follow you.” It was struggle, but Spock pulled himself together for Jim’s sake. Barely. “However, I am in no rush to lose you, so we will find a way.”  
  
“Oh t’hy’la, of course we’ll beat this.” Reaching, he yanked Spock into a hard hug, trying to convey every ounce of love and devotion, down to the last gram, that he felt for this wonderful being who loved him with a conviction that left him humbled. “I just need to stop bitching and get it done.” Sliding his hands from around Spock’s shoulders to gently cup his jaw on both sides, watching the dark brown eyes sparkle with love and determination for just a moment before he was kissing the breath out of his mate, moaning faintly from the hot and sweet taste. Pulling back, Jim smiled as an idea struck him. “Would you make us One, my love?” Even as Spock opened his mouth with to decline, Jim touched his calloused fingers to the stern mouth he’d just kissed. “Please? I want the feeling of your love and passion to be the memory I can hold onto in this fight, instead of days of nervous anxiety and exhaustion and fear.”  
  
“We are always One, and I will be honored to continue to prove that to you.” The implication, that they would survive this, wasn’t lost on Jim. “However, if this is what you require of me to sooth your katra  enough for another attempt, I will do this for you Jim.”  
  
Jim let out a deep sigh of relief, then started peppering feather-light kisses randomly across Spock‘s face. “Thank you,” he said gratefully as Spock carefully laid him on the hard floor. “Thank you.”  
  
“I do not need to be thanked t’hy’la.” Flashing a small and warm smile, Spock ran his hands happily over Jim’s chest and stomach, stopping to tweak either nipple as he felt them and just generally soaking it the feel of the Human‘s cooler skin. “It is no hardship that you ask of me.”  
  
Jim knew it was a little though. Spock had been with him through the entire ordeal so far and while his bondmate was no slouch, this had to be just as draining for him as it was for Jim. Damn his selfishness, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself from wanting this, especially considering it might be the last time they had to share their love in this manner.  
  
Bending down, Spock nipped firmly at his throat in reprimand when Jim’s thought filter through their bond. “Such fatalistic thoughts have no place here.” Lifting up enough to watch the eyes he loved beyond sense light up brighter than the hottest blue stars in the galaxy, he leveled a stern look at Jim. “I will not warn you again.” And Jim knew, if their love-making was happening under normally circumstances, the consequences would have been a rough, scorching ride to heaven and not being able to sit right for a couple of days as a reminder for Jim to pay attention to Spock.   
  
Not this time. This time it was an empty threat, because he could feel Spock’s intent to love on him slowly and sweetly, which was a heavenly feeling in it’s own right. “I’m here, with you.”  
  
“Good.” Spock resumed his easy petting of Jim’s flesh, the strokes becoming longer passes each time, until his hot hands were moving from the top of Jim’s shoulders to almost his knees, every brush barely ghosting over his already rising shaft. He didn’t try to hurry Spock, no matter that his body was arching to follow hot Vulcan hands, running his hands in turn along Spock’s back and arms and neck and sliding them through the satiny black hair, aware that his bondmate knew he needed to pick up the pace. Needed as this interlude was, they were still using time they really didn’t have.  
  
After another few precious seconds of simply touching each other, easy Vulcan strength lifted and spread his legs wide, Spock shifting down as he rolled Jim up so that almost all his weight was resting on his shoulders and the rough, alien tongue rasped wetly over Jim’s hole. “Ah!”  
  
Spock always anticipated the gasp of pleased surprise his bondmate made every time his tongue licked the Human’s twitching entrance. Reluctant to rush their copulation but needing to regardless, Spock, who frantically carried on tasting his mate, started to stroke his penis gathering as much of his own oily natural secretions, already spilling out copiously, as he could to make penetration as easy as possible under the conditions present. In short order he started to push his agile fingers in as quickly as Jim could comfortably accommodate them. Preparation still took a couple of minutes, but Spock used the time wisely by nuzzling the underside of Jim’s testicles and alternating between lapping his t’hy’la’s slowly loosening hole and the head of his steel hard cock, Jim showering him with heartfelt praise interspersed with gasps and moans and sighs, and grasping Spock’s hair just shy of violent need.  
  
Jim didn’t have to tell his Vulcan he was ready, he just knew. Spock sat back on his heels, dragging Jim up with him to straddle his lap, and pushed home with a wild cry of ecstasy. The firm hands spanning Jim hips wouldn’t allow him any freedom to set their pace, instead pushing and pulling him at his mate’s direction. Surrendering himself to it, Jim threw his arms around the sparse ivory shoulders and kissed Spock once more, with everything he had, and held on tight. Each push slid him down corded thighs, stopping just short of losing the hot, double-ridged shaft inside him; each pull making the cock in his ass inch in deeper than the time before, hammering his prostate with solid and measured precision, rubbing his own, already leaking, erection against the lean torso of his mate.  
  
Without any warning, Spock moved his hands, not even breaking stride. One settled against Jim’s tailbone, long fingers molded to the curve of it in such a way that the tips rest on the rim of Jim’s entrance, feeling his penis gliding into and out of his Human’s beautiful body. The other settled confidently on Jim’s face in the position that was so familiar it seemed, to Spock at least, that they had been doing this since before Time began. “K’diwa.” The whispered endearment was just the prelude to the feeling of them flowing together.   
  
Faster than sound, faster than light, so fast that it was almost instantaneous, their souls wrapped around each other with a desperation that staggered them. But the feeling of Oneness that Jim craved settled fully in his heart. He tightened his arms when Spock sped up his thrusts, still basking in the kaleidoscope of Spock’s presence and love, loathe to have the experience come to an end. Spock’s feelings echoed Jim’s own,.  
  
End it did though, in a spectacular, sublime rush of orgasm. A last firm thrust against his prostate sent a hot jolt of pleasure up his spine and Jim was done, coming against his Vulcan’s stomach while moaning brokenly into a sweet kiss. Spock wasn’t far behind. A couple of strokes into Jim’s tight, shuddering body was all it took and with a loud gasp of Jim’s name, he was done.  
  
He didn’t pull free of Jim immediately, instead wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist to hold him there. When Jim made a breathless questioning sound, Spock squeezed him a little bit tighter, voice not quite steady. “Only for a moment more, t’hy’la.”  
  
Well, Jim wasn’t going to argue with that, not when he could catch his breath and wallow in the sensation of the strong arms around him.   
  
True to his word, much to Jim’s chagrin, Spock only held him another handful of seconds before shaking off the afterglow and easing out of his bondmate, but not before giving Jim one more sweet kiss. “As much as I would rather not, we must begin again with your meditation.”  
  
Nodding and shaking off most of his own bliss, Jim gingerly settled back into his kneeling pose, not bothering to ask if there was a cloth to clean himself up with. The room they were isolated in was bare of everything save the two of them and he was acutely aware of the semen starting to dribble out of his loose hole onto the floor but it was easily ignored. “Right. So how are we doing this?”  
  
“Close your eyes.” Making his voice as smooth and soft as possible, Spock continued speaking. “Do you remember how hot the three suns of Vulcan felt standing on the drilling platform of the Narada?” A slow nod was his only answer, but the faint flash of memories, both Jim’s and the Ambassador’s, coming through there bond was all the answer he needed. “On the surface of Old Vulcan during midday, the temperature was one point six four times that of the upper atmosphere where you stood. Even hotter than the sunlight in which we sit. Have you ever felt that level of heat?”  
  
“Kind of like being scalded with hot water, I think.”  
  
“Exactly so.” Face soften into a fond expression, Spock issued his next instruction. “I want you to carry that sensation of burning with you into the simple meditation I taught you. Every time a thought interrupts you, set fire to it with that feeling.”  
  
Receiving another slow nod to show understanding, Spock resigned himself to wait, barely keeping his impatience at bay as his bondmate submerged into his own fraying mind.  
  
It took time, but slowly, imperceptible at first, the ‘volume’ of Jim’s mind began to decrease after every quick flash of ‘heat’ flowed through their link. Time kept crawling at a snail’s pace it seemed, until, at last, his bondmate was calm enough to truly begin.  
  
“Now ashaya,” Spock adopted a smooth cadence to his voice again, not wanting to break Jim’s concentration. “I will meld us as deep as I can, to make holding your katra together easier. I will not let you go.” Crossing the small distance between them with only his hands, he stopped a hairsbreadth from Jim’s serene and sweating face. “Are you prepared?”  
  
Bright blue eyes opened, flashing with purpose. “Yes, because this is one war I refuse to lose. Let’s do this.”  
  
~~~  
  
End.


End file.
